Doit-on tous devenir adulte ?
by McCartneyQc
Summary: Pourquoi vieillir !


**J'étais la entrain de réfléchir sur la suite de mes hsitoires...Et ce tout petit bout d'histoire est apparut dans la tête...J'ai jamais vraiment écris sur ce personnage, la seule fois c'était une trilogie d'os sur sa mort :p  
**

**Bonne lecture, et merci pour les commentaires.**

* * *

Il était couché sur le dos, le regard planté dans le ciel. Il monta la couverture sur lui et la personne à ses côtés. Il avait promit à la femme de sa vie couchée tout contre lui d'aller voir les étoiles. Le temps n'avait jamais été aussi dégagé depuis quelques semaines. Le silence régnait entre eux, tout en regardant ce ciel étoilé de toute beauté.

- Que c'est beau !

La belle voix douce le sortit de sa torpeur. Elle était tout ce qu'il n'aurait jamais pu rêver. Elle était parfaite, et il savait que son amour était inconditionnel, car ses yeux ne lui mentaient pas. Il était son héro. La petite tête rousse vient se poser au creux des bras de Rick.

- Papa ... tu crois que ça sera possible un jour d'aller tout la haut ?

Elle avait cinq ans, toute petite, toute fragile, si intelligente. Mais demain il avait rendez-vous avec l'avocat de sa maman. Ils divorçaient. Meredith et lui était séparés depuis déjà presque deux ans, la petite avait vécu la plus part du temps avec cette dernière. Au départ Rick n'avait pas trop fait de cas, mais avait rapidement comprit qu'il allait se battre jusqu'a la mort pour avoir la garde exclusive de sa fille. Il était prêt a vraiment tout pour ça. L'émotion lui monta a la gorge, il n'avait pas encore 30 ans et il était totalement sous le charme d'une petite puce de cinq ans qui l'appelait papa.

Papa, un si petit mot qui peu soulever les montagnes, battre les monstre sous les lit, construite des châteaux énorme. Alexis ne s'était jamais autant sentit en sécurité que dans les bras de son papa. Il avait toujours des histoires sans fin qui la rendait rêveuse. Il était toujours prêt à jouer avec elle, et depuis peu, il avait acheté un jeu de laser-tag. Elle adorait ça, elle était petite, alors depuis qu'elle avait compris le jeu, elle se cachait sous les lits, sous les divans et sautait sur son papa en hurlant et tirant du mieux qu'elle put. Son papa était un héro. Et elle était restée avec son papa. Elle avait commencé à grandir, et regarder son père écrire. Elle passait toujours derrière lui pour ramasser ses nombreux livres, sa paperasse. Mais elle ne put s'empêcher de lire tout ce que son intellectuel de père laissait trainer. L'école était ennuyant a côté de ce qu'elle avait a la maison. Elle avait eut peur un certain temps, que son père l'oublie a l'école. Mais il était toujours la, assit sur le petit banc, une heure avant la fin des classes. Il se plaçait toujours ou elle pouvait le voir de sa classe. Ensuite ils revenaient à la maison à pieds, son père prenant le temps de l'écouter parler de sa folle journée en classe. Quand elle était trop fatiguée, il la prenait sur ses épaules. Son papa était parfait. Et elle eut neuf ans. Sa mère se pointa un samedi à la maison, argumenta avec son père. Finalement elles étaient sortit diner. Mais a Paris ...

Elle avait été trop timide pour dire a sa mère que la France était peut-être un peu loin pour aller diner. Elle se rappelait encore du visage de son père au retour. Son père pouvait avoir l'air aussi méchant que n'importe quel monstre dans les films d'horreur. Il l'avait empoigné par le bras, avait pointé son doigts sous le visage de sa mère et avait hurler des mots qu'elle ne croyait pas possible sortir d'une bouche si aimante. Il était en colère. Ensuite il s'était penché vers sa princesse, le regard paniqué, le visage vieillit. Elle venait de comprendre que peu importe l'âge qu'elle aurait, son père serait toujours inquiet pour elle.

- Tu es correct ma puce ?  
- Oui papa !

Il la prit fortement dans ses bras, et elle sentit une main lui caresser le dos. L'épouse de son père, Gina, une figure maternelle qu'Alexis n'avait pas. Mais elle comprit aussi au courant des semaines, que son papa était possessif. Il y avait souvent de la dispute à la maison. Gina accusait son père d'enfermer la petite dans une cage en or. Qu'il ne lui laissait pas le loisir d'être comme une mère pour elle. Et était venu la question d'un autre enfant. Du haut de ses dix ans, Alexis n'en voulait pas, alors Rick à refuser. Ensuite la jeune fille avait réfléchit a chaque fois que les adultes se disputaient à savoir si son papa aurait voulu un autre enfant. Elle était pourtant assez vieille pour savoir qu'il l'aimerait quand même.

Elle avait un jour demandé à son père si elle pouvait aller en camping avec des amis. Le rictus sur son visage avait apprit a Alexis la réponse de son père. Mais il avait dit oui, car la aussi il avait eu une dispute avec Gina. Son père ne laissait aucun liberté a sa fille de douze ans. Il avait pour la seule et unique fois céder a Gina. Mais à son retour du camping, Gina n'était plus dans la maison. Elle venait de vivre son premier deuil. Elle avait compris avec tristesse que son père faisait le vide autour d'elle, pour l'empêcher de vivre la douleur de perdre une seconde mère. Mais s'était l'inverse qui se passa. Une nuit elle avait même appelé Gina en cachette, en pensant que son père n'aurait jamais accepté. Alexis avait eu ses règles pour la première fois. Quoi faire ? Gina l'avait conseillé. Quand elle apprit a son père qu'elle était maintenant une femme, car du haut de ses treize ans elle était menstrué, elle comprit que son père venait de vivre lui aussi un deuil. Et elle vit dans ses yeux que ce n'était pas son premier. Il avait maladroitement essayé de l'aider.

- Non, c'est correct Gina m'a tout dit.

- Gina ?

- Oui je l'ai appelé ...

Le regard de son père se remplit d'eau. Elle avait comprit là qu'elle avait un père ultra sensible. Elle éclata en pleure et lui dit que c'est lui qu'elle adore. Il c'était reprit, et avec un sourire il lui dit qu'elle avait le droit d'appeler Gina. Que malgré leurs différents elle l'aimait de tout son cœur. Le reste se passa bien. Mais un jour, en plein milieu de la nuit, on cogna à la porte. Elle avait quinze ans et avait surtout un examen le lendemain. Elle entendit son père grogner. Elle entendit une voix qu'elle n'entendit pas souvent auparavant. Sa grand-mère. Son père ne semblait pas heureux mais quand il croisa le regard bleu excité de sa fille, il hocha la tête a sa mère. Elle lui tapa la joue.

- Où est ma petite fille ...  
- Gram !

Alexis descendit les escaliers en courant. La cohabitation des trois générations commença durant l'année de ses quinze ans. Ensuite elle trouva drôle l'interaction entre son père et sa grand-mère. Toute une différence quand on regardait la relation entre le père et la fille. Alexis comprit beaucoup de chose les premières semaines. Elle n'avait jamais assez vu sa grand-mère et aussi comment Martha voulait a tout prit capter le regard de son grand bébé garçon. Son père était grognon, mais semblait assez heureux de la présence de son excentrique de mère. Elle eut une larme un jour.

- Ma puce tu as quoi ?  
- Chérie ?

Son père et sa grand-mère. Tous protecteurs. Elle ne leur avait jamais dit qu'à cet instant elle détestait sa mère. Où était sa mère ? Elle n'avait jamais rien vécu avec elle. Mais ensuite, avait-elle besoin de sa mère, elle avait son super papa. Et un jour, tout changea pour de bon. Son père avait tué Derrick Storm, c'était le lancement. Gina était la, et il n'y avait pas encore eu de bataille. Gram exaspérait toujours son fils. Et ce dernier avait voulu faire boire sa fille. Mais elle avait été élevée par lui. Malgré les apparences, elle n'était pas si différente de son père. Mais la, il était en publique, il était l'auteur a succès. Il lui fit part de son état d'âme, de son envie de nouveauté. Et l'éclair frappa justement à ce moment. Alexis comprit vraiment, que son papa était un être a part.

Détective Kate Beckett du NYPD. Elle avait quelques questions à poser à son père.

Alexis avait comprit très rapidement que plus jamais son père ne serait pareil. Et comme de raison. Son père se mit à la suivre. La détective était devenue la muse. Elle était aussi devenue une habitué de la famille. Gram l'aimait, son père en tombait follement amoureuse ... Pour Alexis il avait plusieurs sentiments. Elle voyait en cette femme fantastique un modèle. Mais elle sentait que c'était à son tour d'être protectrice. Que son père avait fait attention à elle toute sa vie. Elle s'était donné comme mission de protéger le cœur de son père. Elle avait bien vu a mesure qu'elle grandissait que son père avait consacré sa vie a elle. Qu'il avait souffert d'abandon.  
Par contre, elle se tournait maintenant vers cette jeune femme pour certains conseils. Comme un échange d'étudiant. Devait-elle oui ou non accepter ? Elle c'était tourner vers la muse de son père. Car même si la jeune fille avait de la difficulté à voir son père jouer le policier, elle savait aussi que Beckett protégeait son papa. Alexis avait bien vu que son père s'inquiétait, qu'il se torturait du pourquoi elle avait voulu voir Beckett. Elle avait confiance en la détective et remercia le ciel d'avoir un père aussi patient. Mais elle vieillissait et elle aurait aimé être capable de se détacher de son père. Un jour il faut bien couper le cordon ombilical. Et une certaine journée, dans un cimetière. Elle vit son père vouloir prendre une balle à la place de la détective Beckett. Alexis n'avait jamais eu peur de sa vie. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé perdre son père.

Une colère sans nom était montée dans son ventre. Comment pouvait-il être prêt à mourir pour Beckett, tandis qu'elle était encore si jeune. Elle ne comprenait pas encore très bien le rouage de l'amour, de la passion. Elle le comprit quelque peu après avoir exploser contre son père. L'accusant de jouer les policiers quand il était écrivain. Lui rappelant que ça aurait pu être elle qui aurait eu la balle. Il avait dans ses yeux tellement de douleur, qu'elle eut mal pour son père. Elle n'avait pas su le protéger de l'amour.

- Elle te rend heureux ?  
- Oui elle me rend heureux ...

Alexis Castle admirait la détective Beckett oui, mais a ce moment elle lui en voulait énormément. Ne voyait-elle pas a quel point son père brulait pour elle. Et un jour son pire cauchemar arriva. Elle ouvrit le télévision un matin et il avait un hold up dans une banque. Celle ou son père et sa grand-mère étaient supposé aller. Et comme elle n'avait aucune réponse sur leurs portables elle décida d'aller voir. Et elle avait vu la détective de son père. Elle avait le visage tiré, elle était paniquée. Elle comprit. Sa famille était dans cette banque. Elle avait presque proféré des menace a l'amour de son père. Mais elle savait que seule Beckett pouvait les sortir vivant. Elle avait malgré tout foi en elle. Assit a la table, plus tard avec la famille, elle comprit que cette Beckett avait vraiment conquit toute la famille, elle y comprit. Elle avait fini l'école

... Et son choix si difficile de partir fut anéantit par un sentiment de terreur.

Comment faire pour vivre loin de son père, de sa grand-mère. Colombia. Elle resterait ici. Et un matin, elle se préparait a partir. Alexis avait peur, son père lui annonce fébrilement que Beckett et lui était maintenant un couple. Ça avait été un choc. Car elle ne se doutait de rien. Était-elle contente, oui et non. Allait-il mieux vivre son départ car il était en couple avec finalement la femme qu'il aimait ? Elle était en pleine réflexion quand son père revint, pour l'amener souper au restaurant. Pour fêter son départ ? Elle avait réagit comme une enfant. Elle savait. Mais parfois c'était plus fort. Elle aurait tellement aimé se retrouver encore enfant sur ses épaules et qu'il ne vive que pour elle. Mais elle partait étudier, il était triste mais fière. Et pourquoi n'avait-elle pas de mère ?

La tristesse partit quand même rapidement, l'école prit beaucoup de place ... Et Max. Si Ashley avait été le premier, Max était sa Beckett a lui. Elle s'était trouvée drôle quand elle lui en avait parlé. Bien sur il n'avait rien compris. Elle retournait souvent chez son père. Elle croissait souvent Beckett ... Kate. Elle était aussi merveilleuse qu'elle avait l'air. Et les regards ne mentent pas. Kate avait même accepté Meredith quand Alexis avait été malade.

Et Paris était arrivé. Son enfer. C'était la première fois de sa vie ou elle croyait qu'elle allait mourir. Elle ne croyait vraiment pas à ses chances de survie. Et les jours étaient passés, et elle était vivante. Et un homme était apparut, les yeux bandés. Son héro. Son papa.

- Papa ?

- Alexis ?

Il avait couru vers elle. La panique dans les yeux de son père quand elle avait neuf ans n'était rien a comparé de son regard presque mort. Il avait tout fait pour retrouver sa puce. Alexis comprit. Son père viendrait la chercher en enfer. Elle le savait, car ils y étaient ensemble. Et elle comprit que son grand-père avait été la cible. Elle regarda son père, et comprit qu'il avait finalement fait connaissance avec cet homme qu'il avait qu'imaginer. Ils étaient rentré à New York, vivant. Ceux qui comptaient le plus pour lui ... et pour elle était présent. Martha et Kate. Elle avait reprit les cours, et son père son rôle de policier.

Mais une nuit Alexis était venu étudier chez son papa. Kate s'était assit devant la jeune fille de son amoureux. Et elle lui avait expliqué son plan pour l'anniversaire de son père. Alexis en avait eu les yeux plein d'eau. Comment pouvait-on aimer autant ? Comment pouvait-elle connaitre son père, aussi bien qu'elle ? Elle n'avait plus de colère contre Kate Beckett. Elle plongea dans la folie de sa belle mère et ça avait été tout un plaisir de mener son père en bateau. Et sa réaction avait été épique. Alexis commençait a envier ce couple. Et aujourd'hui elle vit son père rentrer, le regard rouge, les lèvres tremblantes. Il lui avait fait son chèque pour son voyage, mais il l'avait inquiété.

- Papa ?

Il sursauta, et se força a lui sourire. Il s'assit a ses côté. Et il lui parla sans qu'elle le demande. Kate avait reçu un poste pour Washington, elle ne lui en avait pas parlé, et la, elle avait été trop longtemps silencieuse a sa demande de mariage.

- Mariage ?

Alexis sourit. Elle déposa sa main sur celle de son père. Et lui dit tout simplement.

- Elle ne sera pas capable de partir ... Comme moi j'ai été incapable de partir loin de New York. Elle a droit de vouloir penser à mieux ... Mais elle t'a toi. Laisse lui le temps de voir qu'il y a la vie sans toi, et celle avec toi. Elle a été si longtemps sans toi, qu'un an a tes côtés peut faire peur. Moi j'ai été toute ma vie avec toi, et j'ai pourtant pensé partir. C'est impossible d'aller loin de toi quand on te connait vraiment. Il laissa aller ses larmes. Au moment où on cogna a la porte.

- Castle ?

Beckett.

Sa grande fille de 20 ans l'encouragea de se lever et d'accepter son destin. Quand elle vit son père ouvrir la porte d'entrer et qu'elle vit Beckett lui sauter dans les bras. Elle se dit qu'être adulte s'est douloureux. Alexis Castle ferma les yeux ... Et souhaita revenir a cette soirée de ses cinq ans ou sa vie changea pour la première fois. La soirée où elle passa la nuit a regardé les étoiles avec le premier homme de sa vie  
Son papa.


End file.
